1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to crimping handtools, specifically to an improved mechanism for gripping and crimping cylindrical objects.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A wide variety of cylindrical electrical connectors are crimped onto wires and coaxial cable. Although the field of crimping tools is a crowded art, most crimping tools invented to data have jaws which apply a linearly opposed force concentrated along the plane where the jaws converge. The resulting deformation of cylindrical connectors is consequently asymmetric, resulting in a crimp which is less than ideal with respect to electrical reliability and mechanical strength. On the other hand, crimping tools designed to apply a radial force are substantially more complex in design and correspondingly more expensive to manufacture than those with linear action.